Raining Time at Cafe with Kaisoo
by LostInBoys
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin di Cafe saat hujan turun. First post :B


Halo.

Posting perdana disini \(^O^)/

Umm, what should I say?

Halo, nice to meet you.

And happy reading, maybe? :B

Cast : Kai EXO as Jongin

D.O EXO as Kyungsoo

Hujan di sore hari. Seorang pemuda dengan coklat panas di tangannya tengah membaca hasil tugas teman-temannya. Sesekali menaruh coklatnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Entah membenarkan tulisan yang salah ataupun menghapus tulisan yang tidak perlu. Lalu membaca kembali hasilnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia mematikan laptopnya dan menatap langit yang masih setia menurunkan hujannya sejak sejam yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia hanya mampir sebentar untuk minum coklat setelah seharian mencari referensi untuk tugasnya di perpustakaan. Namun tak lama ia datang, hujan pun mengbampiri. Dan disinilah ia, memegang gelas coklat keduanya setelah ia memutuskan mengoreksi makalah setengah jadi yang telah dikerjakan teman-temannya sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan menonton film yang terpaksa ia hentikan di tengah jalan kemarin. Namun ia ingat ia membawa laptop yang tidak mungkin ia biarkan basah kuyup. Hidup matinya ada di dalam laptopnya itu. Lagipula ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena flu dan demam di tengah sibuknya kuliah.

Ia bisa saja menelepon kakaknya untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ini sabtu malam. Kakaknya pasti punya kencan dengan kekasihnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu dengan permintaannya yang tidak penting ini.

Lagipula duduk lebih lama disini tidak buruk. Ia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap disini. Para pegawai kafe sudah sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka duduk mengobrol bersama saat pengunjung tidak ramai. Tapi saat ini tidak satupun yang menemaninya. Semua pegawai sedang sibuk mondar-mandir melayani pengunjung. Kata Daehyun tadi, Himchan dan Yongguk sedang tidak masuk. Himchan terserang demam dan Yongguk harus menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya. Karena itu para pegawai sangat kewalahan hari ini.

Hujan belum juga reda. Gelas putih dengan corak hitam putih yang berisi cairan coklatnya kembali berada di tangannya. Isinya tinggal setengah. Ia mulai lapar. Apa ia harus memesan sepotong cheese cake blueberry kesukaannya? Atau croissant buah hasil eksperimen Youngjae, pattisier disini?

Ia belum sempat memutuskan saat ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Jongin.

Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah menyentuh huruf pada keyboard virtualnya. Membalas pesan Jongin.

Menaruh ponselnya di samping laptop yang tertutup dan kembali menatap langit. Sepertinya sudah mulai reda. Tapi belum cukup reda untuk menerobosnya. Ia masih akan basah kuyup jika nekat berlari ke halte.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia mulai membereskan laptop dan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Setelah selesai, ia malah memanggil Zelo, pegawai imut dengan rambut pink keriting lucunya yang seperti permen kapas. Ia memesan cheese cake blueberry untuk dirinya, segelas teh hijau hangat, dan sepotong kue cokelat. Zelo bertanya dengan herannya untuk apa ia memesan sebanyak itu. Ia tertawa dan hanya menjawab seseorang akan datang menemuinya. Zelo tersenyum menggoda setelah tau siapa yang akan datang. Ia hanya tertawa dan menyuruh Zelo untuk cepat-cepat membawa pesanannya karena seseorang itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan yang masuk itu memberitahu bahwa ia akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ia hanya membalas ya dan hati-hati.

Gelas coklatnya tinggal sedikit, mungkin hanya tinggal seteguk. Seharusnya ia memesan teh hangat juga tadi. Ia menyesap kembali tegukan terakhir coklatnya.

Klining. Pintu kafe terbuka sejak setengah jam lalu tertutup oleh pengunjung terakhir yang keluar. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Seseorang dengan rambut yang agak basah, juga jaket dan celananya. Mungkin ia kebasahan saat berlari.

Seseorang itu langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia langsung mengelap rambut seseorang tersebut dengan saputangan yang ia bawa. Juga melepas jaket yang dipakainya.

"Halo Jongin. Kau datang eh?"

Bukan Zelo yang datang mengantarkan pesanan. Melainkan Daehyun, pegawai lain yang lucu dan bersuara merdu. Terkadang Daehyun menyanyi untuk kafe disaat event tertentu.

Jongin, seseorang yang tadi datang, menjawab tentu saja dengan riangnya dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Daehyun tentang pertandingan sepak bola semalam. Mereka mengobrol tidak lama karena Daehyun sudah dipanggil kembali.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ke kampus hari ini hyung. Aku kan bisa mengantarmu"

Ia yang sedang mengelap kembali rambut basah Jongin menjawab tidak apa-apa, Jongin kan harus mengantar Kris ge.

Jongin mencebilkan bibirnya, "tapi kan aku hanya mengantarnya ke bandara hyung. Itu tidak lama".

Ia tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan lalu menggeser kue coklat dan teh hijau ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin langsung memotong kue coklatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ugh. Kue coklat Youngjae hyung tidak pernah gagal membuatku ingin makan lagi dan lagi" lalu Jongin kembali memakan kue coklat kesukaanya itu.

"Hyung"

Ia menarik piring cheesecakenya dan mulai memotong ujungnya perlahan. Memasukkan potongan kuenya ke dalam mulut dan merasakan sensasi yang selalu dicarinya. Jongin benar, kue Youngjae selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kyungsoo hyung"

Eoh? Ia baru sadar ternyata Jongin memanggilnya dari tadi.

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah merajuk karena Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang cemberut. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana membujuk Jongin. Kecupan kecil di pipi dan panggilan sayang. Sesederhana itu.

Lihat saja sekarang Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung. Aku menginap ya? Aku sendiri di rumah. Eomma appa ke Busan dan akan kembali dua hari lagi. Aku ingin bertanding dengan Sehun"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti tidak boleh hanya saja ia tahu kalau Jongin sudah bertanding dengan Sehun maka tidak ada malam yang tenang. Omelan Suho hyung bahkan tidak pernah didengarkan.

"Ya hyung. Jebaaaal" Jongin kembali merajuk.

Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah tahan apabila Jongin merajuk. Buktinya ia membolehkan dan kini Jongin tersenyum makin lebar. Lagipula Suho hyung paling menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Kebiasaannya kalau Sabtu malam.

Kyungsoo berkata kalau ia tidak tahu Sehun di rumah atau sedang kencan dengan Luhan hyungnya. Jongin berkata lebih baik kalau Sehun tidak di rumah. Jadi ia bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin. Katanya Suho hyung tidak akan mengiznkan mereka berduaan di rumah. Walau tidak ia pungkiri wajahnya memerah malu.

"Hyung. Kapan Suho hyung menikah?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bertanya kenapa.

"Eomma selalu bertanya kepadaku kapan kita menikah. Kita sudah terlalu lama pacaran" Jongin memainkan jemari Kyungsoo yang mungil-mungil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jawabnya, ia tidak mungkin mendahului kakaknya. Suho. Iseng, Kyungsoo mencandai Jongin bahwa ia harus menbelikannya rumah dulu sebelum menikah dengannya.

Jongin mencubit hidungnya gemas, "kau ini matre sekali sih hyung".

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus hidungnya yang sakit. Jongin tidak pernah main-main kalau sudah gemas dengannya.

"Hyung, ayo ke rumahmu. Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan masakanmu"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Ia masih ingin disini. Entah kenapa ia malas sekali meninggalkan ruangan hangat ini.

"Hyung, tega sekali membuatku kelaparan"

Kyungsoo menunjuk piring kue coklat Jongin dan cheese cake blueberrynya. Jongin bahkan menghabiskan cheese cakenya yang baru ia makan sepertiga.

"Hyuuuung. Ayo ayo. Aku lapaaaar"

Kali inu Jongin mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo, sesekali mencubit kecil lengan gembulnya. Kyungsoo yang kesakitan memukul tangan Jongin dan mengelus lengannya yang mulai memerah.

"Hehe. Kau menggemaskan sih hyung".

Kyungsoo malah membalas menggigit lengan Jongin. Meninggalkan bentuk giginya di lengan Jongin. Setelah itu Kyungsoo nyengir polos menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang dibingkai bibir hatinya dan menyambar teh hijau Jongin.

Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang makin lama makin menggemaskan. Terkadang ia sampai membuat Kyungsoo marah hanya karena tidak melepaskan gigitan atau cubitan di pipi Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pulang karena hujan sudah reda dan Sehun sudah meneleponnya untuk pulang karena ia sendirian di rumah, Luhan hyungnya akan datang setelah makan malam. Sehun tidak suka sendirian. Makanya ia suka mengajak Jongin menginap kalau Kyungsoo atau Suho mulai sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing.

Mungkin ini bukan cerita yang punya inti cerita. Ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu di saat ia menunggu hujan reda di cafe langganannya. Cerita ini pun tidak spesial. Hanya menceritakan sepotong romantisme dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Juga menceritakan sedikit adik dan kakak Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Tapi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
